


Centuries

by lilacnightmares



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy who was scarred by the misfire of his own Pokemon, a boy who appears as cold as snow by a single passing glance, and a boy who isn't all that he appears to be. MattxMello</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You said you have a dream…That dream…

Make it come true!

Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth.

If anyone can, it’s you!” — N

**PROLOGUE**

 

This isn't the typical story of a young boy who makes his dreams come true **—** rather, the story of a young man determined to prove himself to the world. From a very young age, Mihael Keehl wasn't the most friendly face you could find yourself with. At first, it wasn't because of his personality, rather, it was because of the nasty scar that took up one side of his face. His mother would tell you it wasn't his fault, but it had been his fault entirely. 

He had pushed himself too far—he had pushed his Flareon took far, and he payed the price. Mihael accepted it. He forgave Flareon for her actions, she had been in the right to attack him like that. Simple as that, done and over with. 

But what had caused Mihael and Flareon to over work themselves was a very different story. Mihael's father was determined to have him become a trainer who would make them rich and famous, that's what he wanted of his son. This constant pushing was always in Mihael's life, the voice of his father telling him to do this, and do that. He couldn't refuse, he could scowl but it wouldn't end well for him.

Things would change eventually right? That's what he would tell Flareon, and the _Eeveeloution_ would purr and snuggle against him.

As the years came and went by, Mihael's town became filled with the word of an extravagant Coordinator who was winning ribbon left and right, and was on his way to earning his third Ribbon Cup in Sinnoh. Normally this wouldn't have made much news, but everyone was mystified by the man named L who covered his face with a very beautiful mask. People wondering what he was hiding spurred his popularity all over the Pokemon world. 

Mihael wanted to follow this guy's footsteps, and become his successor... _to be remembered for centuries._

Mihael doubted this guy's worth at first, but after watching him in action on his television set firsthand, it was then that Mihael realized what he wanted to do with his life. He and Flareon could leave home and go on their own journey, just as they had talked about in the years previous. 

Mihael lied to his father and said he was starting his Pokemon Journey to become a Champion of their region, and he was allowed to leave. 

Would this be the right decision in the end? 

As he looked back towards the house that was fading in the distance, he decided it was. 


	2. From Now On We Are Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious new rival whose hair is that of snow? His very presence is something that irks Mihael off within a moment's notice! What awaits Mihael at his very first contest?!

"You humans are all alike.

You can't be trusted." — Lucario

**ONE**

**_Close your eyes._ **

**_Exhale._ **

**_Count to three._ **

Setting our stage, _Jubilife City._

The thunderous noise of the arena must have been nerve-wracking to any new competitor, but no, not to Mello. He wasn't going to let the crowd deter him from his goal, not today, not tommorrow, or ever. Three judges stood in his path to the next round, they would either give him the pass, or give the go... he had to give this all he had. He was dressed to perfection in a nicely tailored suit, while his blond locks were tucked into a low-ponytail. 

With a nod in their direction, and without any care to glance around the arena, he threw his Pokeball up into the air.

"Flareon!" Out with a burning flame of a Ball Capsule's seal, came Mello's Flareon who stood proudly in front of him. "Use Fire Spin, aim skyward!" Flareon gave a yip in response. The flames curled upwards into a spinning tornado of fire.

"Now use Double Team just like we practiced!" A storm of fire twisted up into the sky, as multiple copies of Flareon danced their way upwards throughout the storm. The MC gasped and stared at the Pokemon in awe. "What a display of Fire Spin!"

Mihael's blue eyes flared in determination. He was going to do this. Flareon was working even better then when they had practiced! "Use Hyper Beam to disperse your flames!" As the two moves collided together, they exploded into glittering embers falling down to Earth, surrounding Flareon as she landed on her feet. 

"Let's give it up for Mihael!" cried out the voice of the MC, Marian. "What a fiery show of passion! Let's see what the judges have to say about his performance!" 

"It was a lovely display of Flareon's abilities! This Flareon had graceful movement through her whole performance, showing that her dynamic with her trainer!"  Said Nurse Joy.

"Remarkable!" Said the second judge. 

"The concentration of both Coordinator and Pokemon " Commented Mr. Contesta. 

The judges began to tally their scores down and there was a moment of sheer silence as Mihael waited for the numbers to come out. You see, Contests are graded out of a one-ten scale, and whichever Coordinators get the highest, get to move onto the Second Round, the number of contestants is always changing due to the score ranking. 

' _9.0_ ' 

' _8.9_ ' 

' _9.5_ '

Marian could only add in a little dramatic gasp and stare at towards the crowd in awe. " _27.4_! Wow! What a remarkable score for a first-timer! Mihael appears like he's following in the footsteps of L, doesn't he?"

Mihael smirked. 

~~_**—** _ ~~

Back in the commons room for Coordinators, some gave Mihael a hand for his performance, and he thanked them before the next performer took the stage. The MC said his name was Nate River, and that was hailed from Snowpoint City. He was as white as his home town, to put that statement lightly. Nate's locks were a soft shade of white, only a few shades lighter then his skin tone. To make matters worse, his suit was a mixture of white and baby blue. His choice partner was... you guessed it, a Glaceon. 

Nate's face didn't show any emotion. He called out to his Pokemon. "Jump into the air, and use Ice Shard." Glaceon obliged. "Now use Tail Whip!" Shard after shard was shattered into sparkling pieces. 

"Glaceon, use Mirror Coat!" The Pokemon's body shined with a pure glow as the ice rained down to the ground.

"What a show!" cried out the voice of the MC, Marian. "All I have to say is wow! Glaceon was absolutely graceful as he danced through the air! Let's see what the judges have to say about his performance!" 

"It reminded me of my sight of snow, it was delicate yet beautiful all at the same time! I must say that Nate and Glaceon showed absolute precision today!"  Said Nurse Joy.

"Simply remarkable!" Said the second judge. 

"He kept himself in check the whole time, never flinching for a second. I must give props to Nate for his attitude on the field today." Commented Mr. Contesta. 

All that arrogance diffused that very second... looks like his destiny wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it was going to be. Mihael scowled. That was a total rip off of his own performance! Just with that idiotic Glaceon!

Nate's final score tallied up to be  **28.4**. Mihael wasn't happy.

~~_**—** _ ~~

"We thank all our Coordinators for coming out! Let's see whose advancing onto the second round shall we?" The MC Marian called out, as the screen scrambled the icons of Coordinators. 

Eight. Eight were moving onto the second round. The battle round was divided equally, four rounds would shift into two, which would shift into one final round for the winner of the Ribbon.

Mihael's first battle was against a novice Coordinator just like him, and his name was Luke. His Pokemon, a Chikorita, stood no chance for his Flareon's embers. Mihael won. His second battle was against an older woman by the name of Jessilina, she was such a crass woman, her Pokemon was a Dustox. Mihael had to admit she put up a fight, but in the end, she too fell against the fiery wrath of his Flareon. 

But it wasn't just Mihael who was moving through his battles with some kind of ease. That Nate River was also making his way through his battles without breaking a sweat, unlike Mihael who was getting ticked at the sight of him wining like he was!

Nate won against some girls named Cassie and Skyler, who both fell to a type disadvantage against Nate's powerful Glaceon. An Aron and a Bulbasaur were just no match at all. The final battle was set between Nate and Mihael.

The MC Marian played it up as the battle of the Eeveelutions!

~~_**—** _ ~~

The battle was over as soon as it started.

Mihael had lost, and Nate had won.

Flareon, however powerful at her own moves, wasn't as flexible or quick as Nate's Glaceon. It didn't matter that Mihael had the type advantage, he was lacking a skill advantage and that was something he never took into account! 

As Nate was handed his ribbon, Mihael looked away.

~~_**—** _ ~~

It was after the Contest was over, when Mihael could finally confront Nate. He stormed up behind the white haired brat the moment he was alone and away from as most people as possible. 

Mihael looked Nate straight in the eyes, uttering one sentence before storming off. 

" _From here on out, we're enemies._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! So yeah, if you haven't noticed it yet I'm using FOB lyrics as chapter titles, and if you look closely within the chapter, you'll find the important lyric hidden somewhere, or at least some variation of one. Clever, right? Of course not... Also, I couldn't help myself and threw in an appearance from Team Rocket's Jessie.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old fic that I wrote years ago, but I'm going to redo this whole thing over and hope that it turns out better this time then it did last time. I do warn you that I'll have OCs in this story, but they're not going to have that much of an appearance.


End file.
